Kagome's Dream and Kikyo's Memory
by Mistress Daisy
Summary: What happens when Kagome starts seeing Kikyo's memories played out everytime she goes to sleep? Can Inu Yasha and the other's help her?
1. Default Chapter

The sun shone down on the group brightly. Miroku held his hand up to shield his eyes and looked toward the sky, where his friend, the half demon Inuyasha soared, jumping from treetop to treetop.

"Inuyasha!" he called out. "Perhaps we can rest for a while now? A bit of ramen sounds good, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha looked back towards his group of friends, down on the ground. Suddenly his stomach growled. He hadn't realized he was hungry until the monk mentioned food. Damn. He jumped down and looked around for a good place to stop. He saw a little creek bordered by some grassy slopes and figured it was as good a place as any.

Kagome stopped her bicycle and leaned it against a tree. Shippo, the small fox demon, was still sleeping in the basket in the front of the bike. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and noticed, for the second time today, that she didn't look well. Her skin was pale and she had small dark circles under her eyes.

Sango, the female demon slayer must have noticed it as well, because she began to unpack their supplies and set up a campfire with Miroku's help. Kagome, uncharacteristically, sat down in the shade of a tree and closed her eyes, while Shippo ran to the creek for fresh water.

Sango quickly had water boiling to make some ramen cups that Kagome had brought back with her through the enchanted well from the future, and soon the group was eating in silence. Miroku was feeling very uncomfortable with the lack of conversation and tried to talk to Inuyasha about the demon that had attacked them a few days ago. The demon had a shard of the Shikkon jewel in its neck, and Inuyasha was determined to track it and add that shard to their collection. Inuyasha's answers to his questions were abrupt and soon the half demon was reclining on a large branch up in a tree, ignoring the rest of the group as the sun went down.

Miroku was throwing their trash on the fire when he noticed Kagome get up from her spot and walk down to the water. He looked purposefully at Sango, who nodded and got up to follow Kagome. Miroku thought, if anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be Sango. Sango and Kagome had become fast friends while they were on their travels, and they regularly confided in each other. Miroku wondered if Sango ever talked to Kagome about him. His feelings for Sango were getting stronger with each passing day, and sometimes he just wished she would return them even a little.

He looked out into the darkness in the direction the girls went in, then looked up at Inuyasha in the tree.  
Instead of reclining, Inuyasha was sitting alert in the tree, his ears twitching. It was obvious he was trying to eavesdrop on what was said between the girls. Inuyasha started to stand up, and Miroku cleared his throat. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to get any closer, Inuyasha. Let them talk in private."

Inuyasha settled back against the tree, but it was obvious he was still trying to listen, by the furious twitching of his ears.

Sango approached the creek and saw Kagome sitting with her legs underneath her, by the water. "Kagome?" she said quietly. Kagome seems to stiffen a little at the sound of her voice, but quickly relaxed. She turned to face her and Sango was shocked at how haggard Kagome's face looked.

"What is going on Kagome? Please tell me."

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome suddenly blurt out and started to cry. Sango quickly rushed to kneel beside her and put her arms around her.

"Kagome! What is it!?!?" She stroked Kagome's hair while Kagome shook with sobs. "What has happened?" Kagome continued to cry but seemed to regain a little bit of composure.

"Sango, I have been having these dreams for the past couple of nights, and you have to help me stop them. I can't take it anymore!" She almost shouted.

"Dreams? What dreams Kagome? Are they nightmares?" Sango asked.

"No, I am wrong. They are not dreams. They are memories. Kikyo's memories!" Kagome said almost breathlessly.

"Kikyo?!?" Sango exclaimed. But why is Kagome seeing Kikyo's memories in her dreams. Yes, Kagome was Kikyo reincarnated and the two women shared a soul, but usually dreams did not travel with the soul. This was most unusual.

"Yes, and I can't take it anymore, Sango. I….I….I can't stand to see the way that Inuyasha looked at her." She whispered and lowered her eyes.

"The way Inuyasha looked at her?" Sango repeated and suddenly she realized, exactly how bad this was. Kagome loved Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyo fifty years ago, before they had been tricked into betraying each other. Kagome was seeing Inuyasha looking at Kikyo with loving eyes every time she drifted off to sleep. No wonder she had dark circles under her eyes! Suddenly, the weight of this struck Sango and her heart broke for Kagome. Sango couldn't even stand to think how hard this must be for her. Tears welled up in Sango's eyes, for Kagome's pain.

"What am I going to? I can't take this." Kagome whispered into Sango's hair. Sango let go off Kagome and stood up. Kagome looked up at her, puzzled.

"Kagome come with me, back to the others. I think I know what is going on here," Sango said. "I don't think this is just a case of bad dreams, Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed her friend back to the fire.

Inuyasha sat up as he heard them approaching. "I hope this isn't bad." Miroku said, as he too heard leaves rustling.

"With the smell of two women's tears in the air, somehow I doubt it is good." Inuyasha said quietly, but just loud enough for Miroku to hear him, as the girls appeared in the circle of light, the tears on their cheeks shining.

"Sango!" Miroku said, perplexed at her look of sorrow.

"We all need to talk. Right now." Sango said. Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and looked at Kagome. "We have a big problem."

Shippo grabbed onto Sango's dress. "What is it Sango? What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Well, I could be wrong, but I think we have a mind control demon at work on her. He has been making Kikyo's living memories play in Kagome's mind as dreams." Sango said, seriously. Inuyasha gasped and looked at Kagome with a look of pain in his amber eyes. Her eyes were cast down at the ground. She couldn't look at him and see those eyes looking at her. Knowing she would never have him look at her the way he looked at Kikyo.

The group was silent for a moment. Miroku broke the silence. "Why would someone do that?"

"My guess is that maybe they were hoping that the memories would cause Kagome enough pain that she would separate from Inuyasha, and leave her ripe for the picking, Shikon Jewel shards and all." Sango said.

"It makes perfect sense." Inuyasha said. "If the four of us weren't all together - it is just easier to pick off one of us alone." Kagome looked at his hands. They were being clenched into fists.

"How should we go against this enemy, who attacks in such a cowardly way?' Miroku asked.

"That's easy." Sango said. "Kagome needs to go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, with her back to the dying fire. She knew four sets of eyes were on her back. Suddenly she sat up and turned to them.

"With you all watching me like that, I am never going to fall asleep!" She yelled.

The group across the fire sheepishly looked at each other, and Sango even laughed. "We are sorry Kagome!"

Finally Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He sat down near her head and pulled her sleeping bag so that her head was resting on his lap. He closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree. He began to stroke her hair.

Kagome felt like she was going to melt. She blushed and closed her eyes, just happy to be near him like this. Inuyasha had taken this action for two reasons. Firstly, he figured if Kagome was comforted she might actually fall asleep. Secondly, with his eyes closed, his hearing and sense of smell took over. As he sat there with his fingers touching her soft hair, he realized there was also a third reason. Once again, he had caused Kagome pain, by nothing more than being in love fifty years ago. His feelings for Kikyo had changed vastly since then, and had moved from love to hate to a kind of respect and a need to finally have her memory at rest. His feelings for Kagome……now that is where things got complicated. He liked to tell his brain that he didn't love her and could never fall in love with her, but his heart told him different. Her love of life, her desire to do the right thing, and her devotion to him made her an invaluable companion.

She sighed and relaxed against his legs. His fingers still moved through her hair and soon she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

About an hour later Kagome began to move around in her sleep and whimper. Inuyasha perked up, as did Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha breathed deeply through his nose and picked up a very faint smell, that he did not recognize, somewhere to the south of them. He eased Kagome off his lap. Shippo moved to Kagome's side to protect her while the threesome went off is search off the demon tormenting Kagome.

They traveled quickly, but quietly. Kilala, Sango's little cat demon went with them, to watch their backs. She had remained quiet through most of what had happened already tonight, but was now ready to help as much as she could.

Miroku used his hand to cover the rings on his staff, as they moved quietly, following Inuyasha. When they reached a clearing about a hundred yards away from their campsite Inuyasha stopped. They stood on the edge of the clearing looking at what appeared to be an old woman chanting.

Inuyasha sprung from the ground and landed with solid feet right in front of the old woman. Sango and Miroku ran up to flank him on either side.

"Alright, granny! Playtime is over. You are going to pay for what you have been doing to Kagome!!" Inuyasha said pointing a claw at her.

The old woman opened her eyes and they were soulless and pure black. She opened her mouth and an earsplitting shriek emanated from her. Suddenly glowing red eyes appeared in the bushes all around the clearing.

"Oh no!" Sango said, grasping her huge boomerang, and preparing for the coming onslaught. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusiaga and attacked the old witch. Spider demons the size of small horses burst from the underbrush. The old witch crumbled to the ground quickly and Inuyasha turned his attention to the spider demons.

"I!" Hack!

"Hate!" Slash!

"Spider!" Stab!

"Demons!" Inuyasha growled.

"I concur!" Said Miroku who was feverently wielding his staff with precision. Sango's boomerang sang through the air rending bodies and legs as it passed.

Suddenly a scream filled the air.

"That was Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped into the air in the direction of the campsite.

Miroku and Sango finished off the last few spider demons and climbed on Kilala's, whom had transformed into her larger size during the battle, back. Kilala headed back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha got back to the camp in just enough time to see two giant spider demons choking Kagome. He pounced and cleaved both demons in two with one swipe of the Tetsusiaga.

Kagome sat on the ground holding her neck and gasping for air.

"Where is Shippo? He was supposed to be guarding you!" Inuyasha demeaned loudly, just as Miroku and Sango entered the clearing.

Kagome pointed up into the tree, where Inuyasha spied a little cocoon. He reached up and slashed it open with his claws. Shippo tumbled out.

"Some protector you are! Useless!" Inuyasha said pulling web off his fingers.

"I couldn't do anything! They ambushed me!" Shippo protested.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Inuyasha said, picking up the spider bodies with ease and tossing them into the woods.

"I'm sure Shippo did everything he could, Inuyasha." Miroku said trying to settle him down.

Inuyasha only grumbled and jumped off into the tree again.

"I believe there is a village nearby, and if I remember correctly they have a hot spring. Why don't we head there and get some much need rest." Miroku said, glancing at Kagome, who nodded.

The sun was coming up and the group began to pack up their things. Kagome looked at Inuyasha up in the tree. He was standing watching the sunrise. Little did she know that he was thinking about her at that very moment too. He was thinking how panicked he was when he had seen those demons threatening Kagome. Usually she was more than capable of defending herself when in danger, but this time she had been vulnerable and he had almost failed to protect her. He had felt like he was going to die if she had gotten hurt.

They approached the village with trepidation. Often they had a little bit of trouble with villagers who were afraid of Inuyasha and Shippo; after all they were demons.

Today, however, no one even gave Inuyasha a second glance. All the villagers were busy welcoming the lady demon slayer, Sango. It turned out that she had been there before the tragedy with her brother, and had defeated a snake demon that had been eating their oxen and other livestock.

They welcomed the demon slayer and her friends with open arms.

They were given a small empty hut to stay in and were told that they could use the hot springs at the edge of town at their leisure. The villagers were eager to help them in whatever way they could, as they could see the stains on their clothes and knew they had been battling demons near by. They offered them robes and took their clothes to wash them.

Kagome wasn't even sure she could stay awake long enough to take a bath, but since she was covered in spider guts, she was willing to try. The two girls headed off together.

They eased into the steaming water in the women's section of the spring. Kagome always brought toiletries with her from her era and Sango had come to love the fruit scented shampoos and soaps too.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Not to bring up a bad subject, but what did you see in those dreams? I mean, what was it like?" Sango said quietly, just in case of prying ears. "Do you still love him?"

Kagome had long ago professed her love for Inuyasha to Sango, but never to anyone else, not even him.

"Yeah, I do still love him. And I suppose it is possible that I always will. But it was really hard to see him like that. He was all dreamy eyes and calm, and actually happy! It was a strange feeling, because I would let go of him, if he could be that happy now. But I guess things change and he is different now. So, I will just have to let it go." Kagome said.

Sango realized that Kagome had grown up a lot in their time together. She once would have stewed over this for a long time. Kagome knew she still had a lot of work ahead of her and Sango was proud to see her show of maturity.

Kagome got up and slipped into her robe. Sango followed suit. "I just hope that Inuyasha doesn't make a fuss about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: This Fic is Inuyasha X Kagome. In fact the next few sections are VERY Inuyasha X Kagome, and a teensy bit racy, just so you are forewarned! **

Across the spring in the men's grotto Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the hot water trying to soak their battle weary muscles. Miroku sat with his arm propped up to keep the glove that covered the wind tunnel sealed with prayer beads, dry. Both men were quiet.

Miroku and Inuyasha had a stormy friendship. They were so different from each other, but gradually they had developed a kind of mutual respect, and then an odd kind of fellowship.

Miroku had always been the lecherous monk; ogling all the pretty girls they came across, but that behavior had slowly lessened since Sango had joined their group. Recently all of Miroku's incidents of wandering hands had involved the pretty demon slayer, and Miroku had usually been rewarded with a slap. Inuyasha usually just shook his head at the monk's antics.

The hanyou sighed. "I suppose that was really hard on Kagome." He said almost more to himself than to Miroku, who remained silent.

After a long while the monk finally spoke. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"Ah, I don't know. I suppose just continue on and if we beat Naraku, I can clear up this Kikyo mess then." Inuyasha said crawling out of the spring.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you can wait to talk to Kagome. I think she is nursing an injured heart, and that will be detrimental to our cause. I think you should speak to her about this, and soon."

Inuyasha simply grunted and headed back to the hut.

He walked with a purpose. He was going to ask Kagome to go with him on a walk and he was going to straighten this whole thing out.

He saw Sango speaking to some of the village women, so he figured he would get Kagome while she was alone. He thrust the tamiami mat aside and entered the hut. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness, and when they did, he realized that Kagome was asleep on her sleeping bag, even though it was barely midday.

Inuyasha sighed and bent down near her. She had been so tired she hadn't even managed to get back into her clothes or under the covers. He could smell the aroma of vanilla coming from her freshly washed hair. He reached out and touched it. Still damp. His eyes traveled to her legs that were peeking out between the folds of her robe. Her skin was flawless and luminescent. His gaze moved to her lips, which were parted slightly as she breathed in her sleep. He felt a stirring in his stomach. He felt it sometimes when he looked at her, but he usually tried to ignore it. Today it was exceptionally strong. His head felt foggy.

This is just great. How could he lecture her about keeping her head in the game when he couldn't get near her without wanting to kiss her? Some role model he was. He touched her cheek, then pulled the cover over her and left the hut quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: _Slightly _lemon here, so be aware...

Kagome awoke to the sounds of light chatter. At first she thought she was back home in Tokyo, but quickly realized she was still in the feudal era. She sat up.

"Ah, Lady Kagome! You are awake!" Miroku saw her first. "The villager's have brought us a veritable feast, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" She said getting up. She realized that she was still in her robe, and excused herself, blushing, outside to change into her clothes in the darkness.

She returned to a plate of steaming vegetables and rice, and it never looked as good as it did at that minute. She devoured her meal and was talking with Sango, when Inuyasha asked her to join him for a walk.

Uh oh, here it comes; she thought to herself. She agreed and followed him out of the hut. Sango and Miroku looked at each other quizzically.

Kagome followed Inuyasha up onto a grassy hill that looked over the village. The near full moon hung in a clear sky, dotted with stars. As she was following him she was rehearsing in her head exactly what she would say to him, when he started arguing with her.

Inuyasha sat down at the top of the hill and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did.

"Kagome, you know that we have a long road to go still, right?" He asked her.

"Yes, I know." She answered.

"I don't know exactly what you saw in those dreams, but I want you to understand something. You knew that I had been in love with Kikyo, and had wanted to become fully human to spend my human life with her." He said.

Kagome was pulling blades off grass out of the ground and twirling them around her fingers. She couldn't look at him. After all that rehearsing she had done she was rendered silent.

"But everything has changed now. Kikyo is dead. She still wanders the earth as a soulless being searching for revenge on Naraku, but she is not the Kikyo I loved. She is no longer in my future. But when I look at you, I see a future full of possibilities. I think with your help I can defeat Naraku, and on the day we beat him, I want you by my side." He said looking directly at her.

Kagome gasped and looked at him. He leaned in close to her and said, "Will you be there?"

"Of course I will. I will be by your side for as long as you let me be." She said almost breathlessly.

"Sometimes I may be rude and crass, but that is just the way I am. I don't act that way because I don't care. I do care, about you, the others, and defeating Naraku. Please don't let the memories of a past life hurt your heart Kagome. Because that is all they are. Just memories."

Inuyasha leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. She froze for a split second, but quickly relaxed and allowed Inuyasha to pull her up on his lap. She put her head against his chest and listened to his quickened heartbeat through the red cloth of his haori.

"That was my first kiss. I'm glad it was you." She whispered.

"Your first kiss? Did you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Would you like another?"

"Yes." She said and looked up into his eyes. There on his  
face was the loving look she thought he would never bestow on her. She had been wrong about him.

He lowered his head and recaptured her lips. This time he lingered and teased her lips with the tip of his tongue.

She opened her mouth to it, and he kissed her deeply. He moaned against her mouth. She tasted of those sugary confections she had brought him from her world. She was holding on to him tightly. Her hand slipped inside of his shirt and her fingers came in contact with his skin. He felt as if he could go up in flames.

"Kagome, if we don't stop, I might lose my chivalry." He said.

"So lose it." She said with a small grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her leaned her back on the grass. Her face looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes all soft. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. She pulled him down for another kiss. He kissed her all over her face. She could feel his sharp teeth grazing her skin, but they did not cut her. He kissed her neck and his lips brushed her collarbone. His hand grazed the side of her breast and she, as if on instinct, arched her back and groaned. He though he might lose all control then and there. He knew he shouldn't go any further than he already had, so he lay back in the grass next to her, and pulled her in close beside him. She rested her head on his chest.

He stroked her back and sighed. "Kagome, I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled to herself, because that was as good as if he had said he loved her.


End file.
